Steer axle tires for use on trucks typically endure cornering and turning loads as well as straight line running loads. The tread design for these types of tires typically has a plurality of ribs. Typically, the tread design has been symmetric about the longitudinal center plane of the tire.
Problems relating to all tires and more particularly, to steer axle tires is the rate at which the tire wears, the rolling resistance and wet skid performance. Tire designers are always seeking ways to achieve a higher removal mileage through a slower wear rate, along with an improvement in wet skid performance as well as a reduction in rolling resistance.